


The Ceiling Sleeper

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Ficlet, Fictober, Gen, Humor, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Slice of Life, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #14 - "you better leave now"---Peter has a weird habit of sleeping on the ceiling.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	The Ceiling Sleeper

If Happy had to choose the weirdest thing about having a spider-kid for a pseudo step-nephew, Peter’s occasional habit of sleeping while hanging from the ceiling would be a top contender. He’d yelped the first time he witnessed the absurd sight.

“It’s like having an oversized bat in the house.” He’d told May. “It freaks me out.”

She’d laughed and said he’d get used to it. But even after having lived with May for three months now, Happy is still completely thrown off when he peeks into Peter’s bedroom one morning to wake up the overslept teen.

“Peter?” He says quietly.

The kid’s there, stuck in the upper corner of the room, obviously deep in dreamland as his mouth hangs wide open. It’s still creepy as hell. 

Happy increases his volume.

“Hey, c’mon, you better leave now or you’re gonna be late.”

Peter offers a muffled, unintelligible response and a dismissive wave of the hand.

“What was that?” 

“Go ‘way. Sleepn.”

Happy huffs and exits the room, coming back with a broom in hand.

“Peter.” He begins prodding the inverted spiderling with the soft end. “Hey. WAKE. UP.”

Extracting no response, he starts whacking the kid a little harder.

“OW!” Peter opens his eyes and whips his head around. “Happy, what the hell??”

“Get up—argh, I mean get _down_ , Peter. You’re gonna be late for your college visit.”

The kid rubs his eyes. “I will, just give me a minute, I’ve only had a few hours of—HEY!” He glares at Happy after receiving another well-aimed whack and crawls to the other side of room. “Happy, this is _child abuse_.”

“That’s convenient.” Happy stops wielding the broom. “Because if I’m remembering correctly, yesterday you insisted that seventeen is basically an adult.”

Peter finally drops to the floor. “I’m down, you happy?”

“Well, actually—”

“Don’t answer that.” The kid puts up his hand, looking dangerously disgruntled and in no mood for punny jokes. “Just get outta my room so I can change, geez.”

“I’d be _happy_ to.”

Peter groans as Happy shuts the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
